HPC30
is the 30th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 322nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Potpourri feels abandoned by Itsuki and runs away, befriending a little girl in a similar situation. Summary Potpourri throwing a tantrum because Itsuki refuses to play with her. Itsuki explains that she doesn't have time because summer vacation is over and she has to go back to school (while Tsubomi, Erika, Chypre and Coffret frantically try to calm her from behind Itsuki). Potpourri insists that they have to stay together since they are partners, although Erika and Tsubomi remind her that school isn't very long, and that she'll have Chypre and Coffret to play with in the mean time. This does nothing to sway the young fairy, so Chypre and Coffret suggest playing at school. Itsuki rejects the idea, stating that school is a place for learning. Potpourri continues to throw a tantrum until Itsuki finally loses her patience and firmly tells her no. However, this only manages to hurt the baby fairy's feelings and she flies out of the botanical garden, claiming to hate Itsuki. The girls try to call Potpourri back and run out of the garden to try to find her. But since they have to get to school they can't keep looking. Chypre and Coffret volunteer to look for her, and Itsuki agrees, expressing concern for her troublesome partner. Meanwhile, Potpourri is sitting on top of a crawling tube in a playground, pouting about the fight she had with Itsuki. She questions why her partner is mad at her, saying that she didn't do anything wrong, when suddenly, she notices a young girl named Haruka sitting nearby. Haruka claims she didn't do anything wrong either, and that her parents were wrong. Frightened that the girl might have seen her, Potpourri quickly hides inside of the tube. But this ends up alerting Haruka and she crawls into the tube, grabbing Potpourri before she can fly away. After the baby fairy introduces herself, Haruka hugs her and calls her cute. Above them, Chypre and Coffret are still looking for Potpourri and fail to see her. At school, Itsuki asks the rest of the student council members to take care of cleaning up after the opening ceremony while she's away. After they agree, she prepares to leave with Tsubomi and Erika to go search for Potpourri. At the playground, Potpourri tells Haruka as a partner to one of the Pretty Cure members, but she brings up how Itsuki refused to play with her. Haruka is able to relate, bringing up the recent disagreement she had with her parents, who had been promised to do special things with her over summer- like go to the beach or amusement park. But then they were too busy, so she believes they don't care about her at all and decided to run away. Realizing how much their stories have in common, Potpourri comes to the same conclusion with Itsuki. As such, she decides to run away with Haruka to keep her company. Meanwhile, at the base of the Desert Apostles, Cobraja is frantically searching about, looking for his makeup. However, Sasorina tells him that Kumojaki threw the makeup away because it wasn't useful for defeating Pretty Cure. Cobraja becomes furious, though Sasorina just tells him to go defeat Pretty Cure if he's that upset about it. He quickly teleports out of the base. At the playground, Haruka and Potpourri are running around and playing when they decide to make it their brand new home. They make some various things look like parts of a house, like using the drinking fountain as a kitchen, the swing-set will be a bedroom, and the slide as a bed. It's then they see the sky darken and it begins to rain, so they quickly try to find shelter. Itsuki continues to search for Potpourri out in the rain. She runs into Tsubomi and Erika, who have not found the baby fairy either. Itsuki starts to blame herself for making Potpourri run away, wishing that she was more sensitive to her feelings, but as Tsubomi and Erika refuse to give up, she feels encouraged and thanks them. They decide to check the botanical garden again while she runs off in the opposite direction. But as they stop to notice she doesn't have an umbrella they begin to worry. Elsewhere, Yuri is walking Momoka home in the rain. As the two friends say goodbye, Yuri decides to walk through the playground and she stares off into the distance, recalling the moment when Dark Cure defeating Tsubomi and Erika in battle. Suddenly she snaps out of it upon hearing Haruka and Potpourri talking to each other inside the crawling tube. Haruka tries to keep an optimistic mood and suggests that they take a bath out in the rain, but Potpourri rejects the offer due to the rain being cold. They lament their predicament when they hear footsteps approaching and Haruka, thinking it might be her mother runs out- only to find Yuri instead. After Haruka and Potpourri tell Yuri about why each of them ran away, Yuri tries to reason with them about how what they are doing is wrong. She tells Potpourri that she could have been found by someone dangerous rather than an innocent child like Haruka, and she tells Haruka that she is certain that her parents love her very much, even if they are too busy to show it. Potpourri questions how Yuri knows that their owners care about them, while Yuri replies that she knows how there are those who are sad when their loved ones are gone. As Haruka and Potpourri start to reconsider their actions, Yuri offers to take them home. Cobraja decides to bask out in the rain, finding it relaxing and hoping it will wash away his sorrow. He suddenly notices Haruka's mother running through the street, calling for her missing daughter. He inspects her Heart Flower and discovers that it has started to wilt. As Haruka walks with Potpourri and Yuri, she spots her mother in the distance, but she is too scared to go to her, thinking that her mother is still angry. The trio suddenly encounter Chypre and Coffret, who are relieved to finally be reunited with Potpourri, and they thank Yuri for finding her. Potpourri asks them where Itsuki is, but she is disappointed that she sent Chypre and Coffret while staying at school. Their conversation is interrupted when they spot Cobraja cornering Haruka's mother. He steals her Heart Flower and fuses it with a telephone pole to create a Desertrian. Frightened, Haruka calls out to her mother while Yuri leads her to safety- only to be cornered by the Desertrian.Potpourri attempts to block its attacks with her shield, but the Desertrian proves to be too powerful, and the shield breaks. Just before the Desertrian can attack, Itsuki arrives, grabs Potpourri, and jumps out of the way, with Yuri carrying Haruka, Chypre and Coffret. They quickly run to a nearby bridge for cover, with Potpourri touched that Itsuki was willing to go to such lengths to find her. Itsuki apologizes for not being more sensitive to her feelings, and Potpourri embraces her, tearfully apologizing for her own behavior. In this time, Yuri quickly realizes that Itsuki is the third Pretty Cure, while Itsuki wonders who she is. Chypre and Coffret explaine to Itsuki that Yuri is the former Cure Moonlight, and she warns Itsuki to be careful- because she could risk losing her partner for good. Looking back at the Desertrian, Itsuki realizes that she has to stop the monster, while Chypre and Coffret fly off to look for Tsubomi and Erika. Working together with Potpourri once again, Itsuki transforms into Cure Sunshine. When she first attacks the Desertrian, her moves prove to be formidable, but the monster suddenly knocks Cure Sunshine into the river with its lazer vision and then charges towards the bridge. However, Potpourri once again blocks its path with her shield. Cure Sunshine escapes from the river and runs to protect her partner, but the shield breaks once again and she worries that she won't make it in time. Suddenly, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine arrive and attack the Desertrian, saving Potpourri, Yuri and Haruka. However, the Desertrian gets back on its feet quickly and starts to emit the negative feelings of Haruka's mother, which are her fears of never finding her daughter. Haruka starts to cry for her mother, but Yuri consoles her, reassuring that Pretty Cure will save her. Using multiple attacks, the Pretty Cure manage to knock the Desertrian into the river, but it once again emerges and fuses its hands into a hammer. It attempts to smash the Pretty Cure into the ground, but they try to lift the hammer up above them. As they attempt to protect themselves, Cobraja starts to gloat about how all of the Desertrian's anger came from merely losing a child. He then questions why the mother never stood by her daughter's side if she loved her so much. Potpourri intervenes and starts to yell at him, saying that staying beside someone has nothing to do with how much people love each other. Cure Sunshine joins her by saying that even when she and Potpourri, or Haruka and her mother are far apart, they are still precious to one another. Cobraja shrugs her off and tells the Desertrian to finish Pretty Cure off, but the Pretty Cure gain power and push the monster back with Pretty Cure Impact. Cure Sunshine then finishes off the Desertrian by summoning her Shiny Tambourine and performing Gold Forte Burst. As the Desertrian disappears, Cobraja disappears as well, complaining that this is why he doesn't like going out without his makeup. Later, Haruka's mother wakes up to see her daughter in front of her. The two tearfully, yet happily, embrace each other, and Haruka apologizes for running away. In the background, Tsubomi tells Erika and Itsuki that Haruka's mother's Heart Flower, the verbana, represents the happiness of a family in the Flower Language, and also represents how Haruka and Potpourri were able to make up with their loved one. Chypre suddenly produces a new Heart Seed which Tsubomi puts in the Heart Pot. Potpourri decides that she will train to impersonate a stuffed doll in order to go to school with Itsuki. As Chypre and Coffret try and teach her how, Yuri looks down at them from the top of the bridge and walks away as Potpourri and Itsuki continue to enjoy each other's company. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Cobraja *Sasorina *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Kurumi Momoka Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes